


No Rest for the Wicked

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Maria Hill, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her entire pregnancy, Maria was starting to believe things were too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon Tumblr prompt: _“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”_

“Helen, really, you don’t need to do this for me.” Maria grimaced as Dr. Cho moved the ultrasound wand over her stomach, her bladder aching from the pressure. The private bathroom off of the on-site exam room at the New Avengers Facility was looking mighty tempting.

“I would say that Stark asked me to step in as your physician during your third trimester, because he _did_ ,” Helen said breezily, flicking a wayward strand of hair away from her face, “but in all honesty, I’d insist it myself. You’re in no better hands than mine.” She winked at Maria.

“How’s she looking?” Natasha’s voice was neutral, but Maria could sense a strain in it, an edge of anxiety. She laced her fingers through Natasha’s, rubbing her knuckles with her thumb. “Is everything okay?”

All eyes were trained on the small monitor, all ears honed in on the delicate _tha-thump_ of the baby girl’s heartbeat.

Helen grinned, stripping off her gloves. “She’s perfect. She’s getting ready to come out, actually. Probably sooner rather than later.”

Natasha frowned, stroking Maria’s hair behind her ear. “I _told_ you those pains weren’t normal. You’re still weeks away from your due date.”

Maria glanced up at Natasha. “And I told _you_ not to tell Stark about any complications, yet here we are.”

During her entire pregnancy, Maria was starting to believe things were too good to be true. Besides some mild morning sickness and the expected backaches and sore feet, she was still in prime shape, still on the floor at the Facility day in and day out—just with a little extra to carry around. The pains, starting that morning and radiating throughout her back by afternoon, made her wonder if their miracle perfect pregnancy was anything but.

However, nothing compared to Natasha’s reaction. She was on the phone in seconds, a private ambulance screeching up to their apartment before Maria could even get her shoes on, Natasha’s eyes never leaving her the entire time.

Helen busied herself around the room, sensing the tension between the couple. “I’m not worried, and you shouldn’t be, either. You’re past thirty-seven weeks, so a safe delivery is more probable than not.” She paused, turning to look Maria in the eye, already wincing. “But since she seems eager, I’m going to advise bed-rest until your due date.”

Maria felt a pang of anxiety settle in her stomach and she opened her mouth to protest— _who is going to keep this place organized? Who is going to_ run _this place?_ —but instead, she just sighed, letting out a deep breath. “Is that your best medical advice?”

Helen nodded confidently. “You know that whatever I advise, I’m doing it for _you_.” After months of working by her side, Maria considered Helen not only a trustworthy colleague but a steady friend, and if she said bed-rest, Maria wasn’t about to argue.

“Well then,” Maria said, lacing her hands over her belly. “I guess I’ll see this place in a few weeks.”

*

“Are you comfortable?” Natasha sat in the new rocking chair at Maria’s bedside, playing idly with a soft stuffed cat they’d received from Laura the week before. “You look miserable.”

“Well, I’m not _happy_ ,” Maria said adjusting the cashmere blanket around her waist for the thousandth time. “But I’m certainly cozy.” Her bed-rest was not idle; she was surrounded by files, her laptop, her phone, and half a dozen unopened pieces of mail, all pertaining to the New Avengers Facility and its operations. But not _being_ there—that was what drove her insane.

And so far, her bed-rest was only on day two.

Natasha cracked a grin. “You do look cute in those jammies, Hill.”

Maria chucked the stuffed kitty at Natasha, quick enough to hit her shoulder even with Natasha’s fast reflexes. “You bought them for me, Romanov.” Her flannel pajamas were patterned in tiny black handguns, a fabric Maria didn’t even know existed before Natasha had them custom made. “I thought you were heading out with Rogers today.”

Natasha grimaced. “I _was_. Then Cho came by and sent me home, telling me bed-rest was for _both_ parents.”

Maria laughed evilly. God, she loved Helen sometimes. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while, then, so get in here with me. Let’s see how _you_ like it.”

“Remember the last time we were in bed together on a weekday afternoon?” Natasha climbed in next to her, movements gentle so she didn’t jostle Maria.

“You bet I do,” Maria said, tossing her files aside and snuggling into Natasha’s arms. “I also remember when Stark programmed “Afternoon Delight” as your personal cell ringtone and it went off when you were visiting May and her mom.”

“Huh, I thought Clint did that,” Natasha said dryly, kissing the crown of Maria’s head. They both laughed, needing a moment of silliness, of _easiness_ , two things in short supply ever since Maria took her hundredth pregnancy test and their dreams of being mothers became a reality. “ _Moi devotchki_ ,” she said fondly, softly, resting a palm gently against Maria’s belly. “It’s scary how much I love you.”

“Not scary at all,” Maria said, laying her hand over Natasha’s. “Kind of perfect, actually.”

“Yeah,” Natasha agreed, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Kind of perfect.”


End file.
